Volvería a tu puerta
by act7
Summary: Contiene spoilers del 8x02. Al final del capítulo Beckett parece haberse decidido, pero esta vez, ¿quién tendrá la última palabra de los dos?


Sacando mis cosas de mi armario, ya había decidido marcharme de esta casa. Este hogar por el que tanto había sufrido para encontrar un lugar dentro. Jamás me había dolido tanto el hecho de preparar una maleta, con cada prenda que coloco en su interior siento que un nuevo ladrillo alzarse en el muro que protegía, o más bien aislaba, mi corazón. Castle no se merece lo que le voy a hacer, pero soy incapaz de seguir así. No puedo arriesgarme a perderlo. Si le pasa algo por mi culpa… Mejor no lo pienso. Mantenerlo al margen es lo mejor. Creía que con Bracken entre rejas los fantasmas de mi pasado desaparecerían con él, pero una parte de mi cabeza me decía algo que pretendía negar: es parte de lo que soy, nunca lo superaré del todo. Me temo que tiene razón, jamás llegaré a ser lo que Rick quiere, lo que su vida necesita; y todo porque tengo demasiado a mis espaldas. Cierro la cremallera de la maleta e intento serenarme antes de bajar, va a ser difícil. Una, dos, tres respiraciones. Allá voy.

Castle está preparando la cena, no puedo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia. Pasamos unos maravillosos años desde aquel día en el que aparecí en su puerta, y, por qué no también disfruté los cuatro anteriores. Solo que ahora sé que me ama, yo lo quiero a él; y en el fondo espero que algún día me llegue a comprender. Levanta la cabeza dándose cuenta de mi presencia y esboza esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré. No. No hagas eso. Dios, no puedo abandonarle.

\- Estoy preparando un desayuno para la cena, ¿te apetece? – dice entusiasmado. En un determinado momento sus ojos se dirigen hacia la bolsa que acabo de posar detrás de mí y su semblante cambia tornándose serio. - ¿Dónde vas?

\- He de irme por un tiempo – estoy a punto de vomitar.

\- ¿Por qué?

Tomo una bocanada de aire.

\- Tengo que reposar el lío de mi cabeza y terminar con todo esto para que por fin tengamos el final feliz que nos merecemos. Y… - Con un nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas escociendo en mis ojos por salir – Y espero que cuando llegue ese día tú me aceptes de nuevo en tu vida.

\- ¿Y esto? ¿A qué viene? Sabes que tus problemas son mis problemas, es como funciona esto. ¿Te rindes sin más? – Mierda, ahora está visiblemente enfadado.

\- ¿Crees que hago esto por gusto? Rick, te quiero más que a nada y siempre lo haré, pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño.

\- ¡Lo arreglaremos! Como siempre. ¿En serio estás dispuesta a abandonar nuestro matrimonio por ir a la caza de un demonio?

\- Lo siento, te quiero. Confía en mí por favor. – Ya no aguanto más, he de irme de ahí, si no, no seré capaz de marcharme. Lo miro por última vez con los ojos vidriosos, los suyos me devuelven una mirada de súplica y frustración a partes iguales. Una vez escribiste sobre mí que era una persona frustrante, y aun así me aceptaste, hazlo de nuevo.

Me giro y cojo mi maleta dirigiéndome a la puerta con la cabeza gacha y a punto de explotar. Una vez que rebaso el quicio y Castle ya no me ve, me paro, suelto todo el aire que retenía y lloro. Lloro como hace años que no lloraba. Quiero gritar. Me quema la garganta. ¿Qué estás haciendo Kate? Estás renunciando a la vida que siempre soñaste. No, me repito. Esto alejará a Rick y lo mantendrá a salvo. Vuelvo la cabeza mirando a la puerta, ¿esperando a que salga a buscarme quizás? Uno, dos, tres… El muro ya está reconstruido, mis sentimientos bajo llave y preparada para lo que se me avecina. Soy Katherine Beckett y puedo manejar esto. Con decisión me alejo de allí.

Salgo a la calle. Llueve… Je, qué irónico. Emprendo mi camino a ninguna parte, con suerte la lluvia me despertará y aclarará mis ideas. Casi ni siento el agua que cae sobre mí, sólo la opresión de mi pecho. Por ello, no me doy cuenta cuando algo me tira del brazo y me gira.

\- ¡Castle…!

\- ¿Creías que te iba a dejar marchar sin que me dieses opción a contestarte?

\- No debiste hacer esto… Ahora…

\- Déjame hablar a mí. No voy a dejarte marchar, no voy a dejar que te maten y menos que te hagas daño a ti misma haciéndote creer que esto es lo mejor.

\- Rick, ¿por qué me haces esto? Ya he tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Qué por qué? ¡Porque te quiero! Y deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

\- ¡Y por eso me alejo de ti! – Exploto – Este era uno de los motivos por los que no quería arriesgarme a tener una relación contigo, en cualquier momento eso que me impedía estar con el hombre ideal podía despertar y sabría que te haría daño. Maldita sea Rick, ¡eso lo sabías!

\- Siete años… ¡Siete años te he estado demostrando que ese riesgo vale la pena y podíamos salir adelante! Y de repente vuelves a querer tirar tu vida a la basura, pero ¿sabes qué? Esta vez no voy a permitir que lo hagas.

Lo que me temía estaba sucediendo, me estaba echando en cara aquel día. Entonces no habíamos probado lo que era estar con el otro, despertar cada mañana a su lado entre besos y caricias. Seguía lloviendo, la tormenta caía acorde con mi cabeza en esos momentos, un maremágnum de posiciones encontradas y un lío del que parecía no salir. Ya empapado, Castle gritaba haciendo aspavientos y trayendo a mi mente recuerdos que había encerrado para poder dar el paso que estaba a punto de dar.

\- Dices que es para protegerme, la primera vez que te dije que te quería estuve dispuesto a recibir una bala por ti. Y la recibiría de nuevo, tú me cambiaste, yo te cambié. El asesinato de tu madre es parte de lo que eres, pues bien, ¡sorpresa! Hay más cosas en ti, cosas que descubrí al primer minuto de conocerte, cosas que descubrí cuatro años más tarde y cosas que me sorprenden cada día. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un misterio que nunca iba a resolver y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero ahora… Todo lo que me dijiste de que no te importaba que el malo se escapara, que a quien querías era a mí, ¿no significó nada? Aquella noche vi a la verdadera Kate, a la que llevo viendo los últimos tres años, la que estaba bajo todas las capas de la cebolla y con la que quiero vivir el resto de mi vida. Así que ¡no te atrevas a decir que es por mi bien!

Esto es más de lo que esperaba. Castle acababa de estallar ante mis narices, tocando donde dolía… Y tenía razón. Una vez decidí mis prioridades y ahora estaba tirándolas por la borda. El pasado puede doler, pero puedes huir de él o aprender. Si hay algo que aprendí fue que no vale la pena malgastar mi vida, que lo que verdaderamente importa no está en la cúpula de la CIA, ni del capitolio, ni en la mente de un asesino psicópata. Y entonces me sentí colgando de nuevo del edificio, mis piernas ya no me sostuvieron más y me caí al suelo. Todo lo que viví pasando ante mis ojos. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. "¡CASTLE! ¡CASTLE!". Mis dedos no aguantarán mucho más, miro hacia abajo, la altura me marea. "¡No, así no! No puedo morir de esta forma. No sin todo lo que tengo pendiente. Decirle a Rick por fin que yo también le quiero, terminar en sus brazos." Una mano se descuelga. "¡CASTLE!". Después del previo enfado conmigo misma llega la aceptación: se acabó. Fin de la historia. Valiente policía fallecida en acto de servicio. ¿Resultado? Cero. Un último intento, él siempre estuvo ahí, por favor, que esté ahora. "¡CASTLE!". Justo antes de soltarme, una mano me coge y me levanta. Alzo la mirada y no es Ryan, es Castle.

\- Tranquila, tranquila. Respira. Estás conmigo, estoy aquí.

Estoy sentada en el suelo, ha dejado de llover. Mi corazón palpita como si acabara de correr una maratón. Sigo llorando, con la boca abierta y a viva voz. Estuve a punto de perderlo, otra vez. En esta ocasión él sí estaba ahí para salvarme. Balbuceo un "lo siento". ¿Cómo fui capaz de pensar en abandonarlo? Demasiada lucha para acabar así.

\- Lo siento Castle, lo siento mucho – apenas puedo hablar entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué te acaba de pasar? – Pregunta un poco asustado.

\- Me da igual que se escape, lo dije una vez y lo diré otra: todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ti. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y apoyo mi frente en la suya al tiempo que intento serenarme.

\- Perdóname.

Él se ha dado cuenta de que he cambiado de opinión, que me quedaré a su lado. En su casa se aprecia un halo de esperanza que se contagia a la mía. Qué suerte tengo de sea mío.

\- Lo cogeremos, te lo prometo. Y lo haremos juntos, es como mejor funcionamos. Siempre.

No me resisto más y le beso. Con la pasión de siempre pero como nunca. Dios, qué bien saben esos labios, qué a gusto se está entre sus brazos y qué afortunada soy. Rick me aprieta como si tuviera miedo de que me fuese a escapar de nuevo mientras yo me aferro a su cuerpo para evitar caer de mi azotea particular.

Broum.

Muro abajo, lo ha conseguido por segunda vez. Él es parte de mi vida, él es mi vida.


End file.
